I will forever be yours
by TheOrphanAndThePrincess
Summary: a season one re-do but with a Nathan/Peyton twist. My NP heart couldn't help but re write this. (taken from my old account that i don't have access to anymore)


Guys if you didn't know I was NathanPeytonFirstLove but I was gone out of this site for so long that I don' remember my old account I had about 7 unfinished story so this is me, trying to finish them on my new account.

Title: I will forever be yours.

Summary: it's a season one re-do. Haley doesn't marry Nathan. And they're is a major twist.

* * *

We are all supposed to get a happy ending with the person you love right? I mean fall in love, get married, have kids, live happily ever after. Then, why does it feel like my world is shattered and all I get is an unhappy ending with my first love, my true love, Nathan Scott.

He's the reason I do a lot of stuff, he's my inspiration I was ready to quit cheerleading because it meant having to see Nathan around, fighting the urge each game and practice of running up to him in my cheerleading uniform, jumping on him while he catches me and I put my legs around him and he would kiss me with such a passion, such care, and so much love.

On the games we won, it was more special I would run up to him happy, jump on him while he catches me and spins me around kissing me so sweetly, I would let out a few giggles here and there, then the famous Scott smirk would appear around his boy face, and that's how the night would end. Those were the good memories.

I know that I will have to fight the urge to run up to him and kiss him and that's what will kill me, but not seeing him around will kill me even more, I love that boy and I will go anywhere, just being with him was enough for me. Then he started seeing Haley and that killed me, but I wasn't about to let that get the worst in me WHY? Because she not really Nathans type and Nathan can try to fool everyone else, but he can't fool me, I know those smiles and grins aren't the Nathan Scott I know, the Nathan Scott I fell in love with, the Nathan Scott I love.

There the ' I'm pretending here but it's torture' Nathan Scott. Then came that night , I was at the gym having cheerleading practice, stealing glances at Nathan, Haley watching from a far, then I had to rush to the bathroom, my lunch didn't settle right and it was coming back up, and I was throwing up when I felt someone pull my hair back , rub my back

"P. Sawyer, it's okay. Take of for the night, you're not feeling okay. I want your skinny ass to get an appointment to the doctor because bitch I love you but you've had a lot of these lately, go home. I'll come check on you later" when I felt like it was safe to get up, I washed my mouth and face

"thanks B. Davis, I know I will get an appointment tomorrow, I don't know what's wrong with me I don't usually get the flu, I love you Brookie Cookie" we went back to the gym, where she returned to cheer, and I grabbed my bag, and took off. I could swear that he is watching me, leave the gym, but I just keep on going, leaving.

I stopped by the corner store, and I knew what I had to pick up, I went straight for the family department and picked up what I needed, the box was purple and white 'PREGNANCY TEST' written all over it, I turned grabbed a few pain-killer on my way to pay. I left. I might be pregnant.

Nathan might be a father, but how could this happen? He's would be a good father. That baby with his blue eyes and my blonde curly hair will be the cutest baby in the world all these thoughts kept running though my head as I sat in my bed. To scared to even open the package, next thing I knew I woke up, Brooke next to me.

I just kept thinking of how I could end up pregnant but I'm still in high school. Hell, I'm not even a senior yet, and yet parenthood is coming before graduation, isn't that lovely? I stood up and rushed to the bathroom, puking my guts out. I brushed my teeth and washed my face of any yucks left, and looked back at the bed where Brooke is barely waking up "puke fest again P?" she asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm afraid so B, it sucks" I formed a frown across my face "I'm sorry what's been with you lately your throwing up a lot" she questioned, and I thought I should tell her what I think I am, maybe I will be more brave to take it with my best friend by my side to take it.

"i Th-think I might b-be pr-r-regnant Brooke" she looked at me confused,

"your what?" she managed to spit out.'

"i might be pregnant I haven't taken the test but I think that I am, I mean look what I am doing in the morning, and I have puked for a while" she closed her eyes, then slowly opened them

"Please, Please tell me it's not Lucas child you are carrying, I mean P. you're not that stupid are you? he's my boyfriend you know?" I lead out a laugh,

"Brooke, hunny no it's not Lucas baby, I never slept with Lucas sweetie he wasn't hot enough bitch" she lead out of a sigh of relive,

" Good, I don't want to share my broody, but if it's not Lucas that means it's..."

"Nathan's" I finished for her.

Her eyes went huge

"maybe we should go get you to take that test before we start picturing a Nathan/Peyton baby, and then it's not possible" she grabbed the test, and gave me the test, and I pee on the stick, open the door, placed the stick on the counter, and Brooke held my hand

"So what now P?" she looked at me, " we just wait" after several minutes, and questions we both thought but didn't have the nerve to answer, it was time.

Brooke looked at it, confused. "what's that mean P" I sighed it was pink, it was PINK, SHIT! I looked her straight in the eye

" I'm Pregnant" I whispered.

"you're going to have a baby" she said

"I'm going to have a baby" I repeated. We didn't hug, or scream like girls, we were just scared. This changed EVERYTHING, except one thing what I felt about Nathan Scott.

Sorry for the grammar, i fixed most of it. From what i posted years ago, i promise this is the only chapter of this story that will be like this.

please review.


End file.
